Black Ribbon
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Anthy's death has haunted Yami for months. He's falling apart. And now something is after him...a dark energy that wants revenge...
1. Default Chapter

Black Ribbon  
  
Anthy: Hello peoples! *Waves*   
  
Anshi: Move it! You said I could write this story!  
  
Anthy: *To readers* Sadly. I agreed to let her write this.  
  
Anshi: YAHOO!!!! Let's go torture Yami now!   
  
Anthy: *Grab* No! Write!  
  
Anshi: I meant in the fic.  
  
Anthy: Oh. Well...don't be too mean.  
  
Anshi: *grin* Oh...I won't...  
  
Anthy: *Whew*  
  
Anshi: Much.   
  
Anthy: Damn. Well readers...I leave her psychotic-ness to you.   
  
Anshi: I'll make this clear. I am a thief, and I would have pulled off one of the most successful steal if that pharaoh didn't step into my path, trip me and sentence me to death.   
  
Anthy: Um...calm down. Write.   
  
Anshi: Oh...yeah...  
  
Anthy: Eh...  
  
Anshi: Just keep Kokoru out of here. '  
  
Anthy: Ok. *Whistles* Come Kokoru.  
  
Kokoru: Meow.  
  
Anshi: Let the evil begin!  
  
@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$  
  
Black Ribbon  
  
Chapter One: Shadows  
  
Just witness the malice I portray   
Daggers in the darkness find their way  
When the moon is full and isn't bright  
Grace me with your innocence tonight  
  
  
Don't you want to die?  
  
Anthy and Yami walked out of the movie laughing and talking about random things. The summer night was calm, and the moon and stars were bright. Anthy had her arms around Yami and was smiling.   
  
"Now what? Wanna hit a couple bars? Go to the park? The beach?"  
  
"Beach!" Anthy acted like she was on a sugar high, but she was happy. She had just come back from a tour and had missed Yami.   
  
(He missed her too but didn't admit it.)   
  
The white sands on the beaches reflected the moon's light, as did Anthy's white hair. Yami Yugi was happy. His anxieties and pain melted away with just seeing her.   
  
"Yami! I'm over here!"  
  
He looked over at Anthy, waving and running in the surf. Yami ran after her, a smile playing his face. He was happy. He felt good. Anthy's hair shone like silver as Yami got closer. The two were laughing and Yami's heart sang.   
  
Life was good.  
  
Anthy stopped, her eyes looking sad. Yami looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, growing worried.   
  
Something was very wrong. Anthy's blue eyes darkened and changed shape, making them look like black Sennen eyes with slits. Black markings showed up on her face. Yami stepped back.  
  
"Anthy!" Yami shouted, stepping back.  
  
Anthy's eyes turned back to their normal blue. But they were glazed, empty, hollow.   
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Yami looked at her, uncertain...  
  
Then, she burst into flames.   
  
"ANTHY!!!!!!"   
  
  
  
"Yami! Yami wake up! YAMI!"   
  
Yami Yugi felt someone shaking him. He sat up quickly, breathing heavily. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. He looked around to see Yugi kneeling next to him, worried. Yami placed his hand on his forehead, eyes still wide with fear.   
  
"Are you okay Yami?" Yugi asked, worried.   
  
"I'm okay."   
  
"No you're not."   
  
Yami Yugi froze and looked over at Yugi. The aibou seemed more frightened than he was.   
  
"You kept calling out for Anthy."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Yami, she's been dead for months."   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Anthy: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Anshi: I never said *I* was dead. *grin*  
  
Kait: ^_______________________^  
  
Bastet: This will get interesting.   
  
Anshi: ^________________________________________^  
  
Kait: ^__^__^__^__^ 


	2. What's after me?

Black Ribbon  
  
Anthy: *stalking around in a circle*  
  
Anshi: I'm back! And I'm ready to do evil.  
  
Anthy: You're mean.  
  
Anshi: And you're SUPPOSED to be dead.  
  
Anthy: But I'm not.   
  
Anshi: Unfortunately.  
  
Anthy: HEY!  
  
Ryou: *blink*blink*  
  
Yami Yugi: *blink*blink*  
  
Yugi: *blink*blink*   
  
Anthy: I don't know WHY I let you write anymore.   
  
Anshi: This is my FIRST time writing. So there.   
  
Anthy: I'm not sure.  
  
Anshi: Why?  
  
Anthy: I was under your influence during Shadow Play.  
  
Anshi: You were "under the influence" of DRUGS. Not me.  
  
Anthy: Oh shut up.   
  
Anshi: *cracks knuckles* Let's get this show on the road.   
  
666 666 666 666 666 666  
  
Black Ribbon  
  
Chapter Two: What's after me?  
  
Don't you want to die?  
Walk beside me ever more   
Don't you feel alive?  
Like you never felt before  
  
Don't you want to die?  
  
"Only and idiot wouldn't see that he's falling apart." Kaylynn said.   
  
"I guess that rules you our Kay." Seto remarked.   
  
Kaylynn glared, and everyone backed up a few feet. She wasn't really someone to mess with. Her crazy power was over life and death. She could give it and take it away in the blink of an eye.   
  
As I said...  
  
She wasn't one to be trifled with.   
  
ANYWAYS  
  
  
Yami Yugi walked home alone from the beach that starry, moonless night. He was still trying to get over Anthy's death. Fire. She had mastery over fire and yet she still died in it. She could have saved herself.   
  
But she didn't.   
  
She must have know something more.   
  
"You shouldn't be out alone."   
  
Yami stopped and looked around. No one was in sight on the empty street. The city looked like a ghost town. Odd.  
  
Yami kept on walking.  
  
"You shouldn't ignore me Pharaoh."  
  
He froze and looked around. Someone knew what he was. He didn't sense any magic from the Shadow Realm. Bakura and Yami Malik weren't around. Who could it be? Yami turned back and came face to face with a yami with long white hair and black markings around her eyes. Yami stepped back in surprise.   
  
"Anshi." Yami hissed.   
  
"Nice to see you too. I've got business with you concerning my dead aibou." Anshi advanced, pulling her two daggers out of nowhere.   
  
"I had nothing to do with it." Yami said, stepping back as Anshi advanced.   
  
Two shadows sprang out of nowhere and grabbed Yami Yugi. They held him as Anshi advanced.  
  
"She died because you went back to try and get her out. She pushed out and got caught under a beam."   
  
"I didn't kill your aibou!" Yami shouted.   
  
Anshi leaned close to him and whispered into his ear.  
  
"They all deny it until they think about it."   
  
Then she stepped back and flashed one ray of moonlight into Yamis eyes. Anshi knew a weakness of his. Moonlight. Yami hated the moon. It decreased his magic powers...while Anshi fed off the sunlight, moonlight, and darkness. It made no difference to her.   
  
"You're nothing. You thought you could protect her."  
  
"What does that have to do with the moonlight?!"  
  
"She loved you, and you caused her more pain than love."   
  
Anshi's demons let go of Yami Yugi. Anshi caught him by the throat and held her captive high above her head. She took the two daggers, shoved them into his flesh. Yami dropped to the ground, curled up into a little bleeding mass of flesh and cloth. Anshi squatted next to him and gently put her hand on his head.   
  
"This isn't over. You're weak because of the moonlight in your eyes. You probably won't be able to see for a few days. I'll pity you and call that worthless aibou of yours."   
  
Yami's eyes were open, but to Anshi, they looked glazed and empty. She grinned. The darkness of the shadow realm would be out for him. It always monitored Yami Yugi. His powers were overwhelming. And it wanted that power. Anshi wasn't at the top of command. The highest power was in the form of a wolf. The Black Wolf of Inl`e, yes...the wolf that was as fresh as last years bones and had eyes that were red with a light that gave no light, and that sucked the courage from powerful victims. Damn. She hated following orders from something that brought disease, and knew where a "snare" was set. The Black Wolf would see him alone and vulnerable and call him by name.   
  
And it would be time to go.   
  
  
"Yami!"  
  
Anshi turned, and melted into shadows as the one and only Yugi Muto ran up. Damn. She visited him later that night. He was helpless---blind and laying on his back on the bed with a cloth over his eyes. Anshi smirked. The moonlight beat down on the dragon engraved on her back. The dragon tattoo absorbed the moonlight. Anthy had the same tattoo on her back. Anshi cared about her aibou about as much as Seto cared about Yami Yugi. Bullshit.   
  
  
  
  
Yami felt helpless. Not being able to see also frightened him. It was terrifying. If there was a noise---like a door opening---he would ask who it was. Normally Yugi would answer, but sometimes there would be silence. Yami would conclude that it was his mind toying with him and would try to relax.   
  
There was a faint humming sound. Yami didn't know it was Anshi entering the room through the shadows. Yami thought it was just the washing machine turning on, and began to relax.   
  
"You're a fool Yami Yugi."  
  
Yami tensed. He didn't need to ask who that was. He sat up, and the cloth fell off his face...revealing his dull and grayed eyes.   
  
"You're helpless, and vulnerable." Anshi hissed.   
  
Yami heard a faint whisper. Anshi saw a black portal opening behind him...and two red eyes staring back.   
  
*Pharaoh...*   
  
"Yami?"   
  
The voice and the portal vanished. Anshi slipped away as Yugi walked in with a tray of tea. (I like tea. Tea is good. [Not Te-ah, tii] )   
  
  
Anshi swore under her breath. She would have to wait a few days until she could get anywhere near him now. Once his sight began to return...then she would move.   
  
But first she needed help.   
  
And his name was Yami Bakura...  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Anthy: That is sooooooo evil.  
  
Anshi: Time for the teaser!  
  
Anthy: Just quote. It'll be easier.  
  
Anshi: Naw...I'll just let them wait. If they want more...they can review.   
  
Anthy: That's cruel. I like it.   
  
Anshi: now...review! 


	3. I am broken

Black Ribbon  
  
Anshi: I am evil, oh so evil!   
  
Anthy: What did you do now?  
  
Anshi: You'll have to wait and see.  
  
Anthy: Don't bee too cruel with Yami...he might break up with me.  
  
Anshi: That's just incentive.   
  
Anthy: Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anshi: Bwahahahaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: I'm in costume...how's this?  
  
Anshi: Good. Very, very good.   
  
Anthy: *Jaw drops*   
  
Yami B: *grins*  
  
Anshi: *whistles* Bakura...  
  
Yami B: I'm too sexy for you Anthy.  
  
Yami Yugi: Damn you.   
  
Anshi: I'm gonna get writing now.   
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Black Ribbon  
  
Chapter Three: I am Broken  
  
Somebody cries   
To the moon every night  
The neighbors hear   
And they turn out the light  
  
Don't you want to die?  
It was days before Yami's sight began to return. He could see the outlines, but everything was still rather black. Anshi's words had made him nervous. Yugi didn't know, but for safety purposes...didn't let Yami leave the room. Yami flicked on the radio and fell asleep listening to one of Anthy's songs, "Clover." (Read Shadow Play for details)  
"You ready?"  
  
"Yep."   
  
"Ryou's at home?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Good."   
  
"Let's go."  
  
Anshi and Bakura slipped into the room and up to the sleeping Pharaoh. Anshi grinned as Bakura worked. They worked quickly, and stole Yami away under the cover of the rain.  
Yugi came home, and instantly knew something was wrong. He couldn't sense Yami's aura. He dashed upstairs and was greeted by nothing but a silent and empty room.   
Yami woke to find himself hanging up-side down by his right ankle. His left leg was folded and tied next to his right one. His wrists were shackled, and the chains lay in a stringy pattern on the floor, above (?) his head. His vision was clear, and he didn't like this at all. Pain suddenly shot through his left leg. There was a laugh, and Bakura stepped out of the shadows, grinning.   
  
"Bakura?!" Yami's voice was surprisingly hoarse and raspy.   
  
Bakura grinned. He walked over and sat down, eyes parallel to Yami's.   
  
"You're welcome." He hissed.  
  
Yami looked puzzled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yami asked.  
  
Anshi walked out from the shadows, grinning.   
  
"Your leg was shattered. Bakura was kind enough to at least put it into a make-shift splint."   
  
Anshi cut the rope that kept Yami suspended above the ground. He fell headfirst and landed on the floor with a dull thud. Bakura kicked him once before gathering the chains and dragging Yami to his feet. Bakura hung the chains on a hook on the wall and stood back. Anshi grinned. Yami waited for her to execute some obscenely strong spell...  
  
But she didn't. She and Bakura walked away, and left Yami alone...with the darkness as his only comfort.   
  
Yami desperately tried to come up with a plan to get himself out of there. Even if he could get loose, he couldn't get anywhere because of his broken leg. Damn.   
  
Anshi returned a day or two later to find Yami shivering. His jacket was obviously not enough to keep him warm. Anshi could see his ribs under his black shirt, and she could hear his teeth chattering as he desperately to stand his ground against her. Anshi narrowed her eyes.   
  
"You're not dead yet. Surprising."   
  
"I'm full of them."   
  
Anshi smiled, and Yami's eyes widened. Anshi walked over to him, pulling a small knife out of the shadows.   
  
"I wonder why my aibou liked you so much?" She asked.  
  
Anshi cut open Yami's shirt. It was a clean cut, blade not getting close to Yami's skin. Anshi cut the shirt to shreds, grinning. She traced her finger across his chest, making a little Sennen Eye. She could see his ribs clearly. Yami shivered, while trying to stand his ground. Anshi pulled an orange out of her pocket and began skinning it with her knife.   
  
Yami's mouth began to water.   
  
He stared at the orange, and tried unsuccessfully to act uninterested when Anshi looked up. She began cutting it into slices so it was easier to eat.   
  
Then she offered some to Yami.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Do you want this or not?"   
  
"Thanks, I guess."   
  
/Am I going crazy? Anshi? Giving food to one of her captives? This is all too weird./ Yami thought.   
  
Anshi soon left, leaving Yami still cold and alone. He tried to collect his thoughts. And one thing stood out. Yugi. He worried immediately. Would Anshi try to hurt him? What about Bakura?   
  
So many questions...  
  
So few answers...  
  
Yami shivered again, as the crescent moon shone through the window and onto his chest. He was cold, and in pain. But he noticed a wooden plank being pushed in front of the window, shielding him.   
  
So many questions...  
  
So few answers...  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
"Well? How is he?"   
  
Anshi smiled and went over to her weapons rack.   
  
"We'll be ready to execute the next phase of our plan soon."  
  
Bakura stopped.   
  
"Ryou is getting suspicious. He thinks I'm gonna kill someone."   
  
Anshi grinned. She selected a hollowed out dagger and began to fill it with a strange red liquid.   
  
"But YOU'RE not going to kill someone. I'll just crush Yami, and make him blind with rage...once he finds out what happened to his 'precious' aibou."   
  
The two laughed as the night faded into the next day.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Anthy: Wow. You're kicking some serious ass.   
  
Anshi: I know.   
  
Anthy: Don't be mean to Yugi!  
  
Anshi: I won't be! Even *I* can't hurt sweet little Yugi.   
  
Anthy: I'm not sure if I trust her, but review! 


	4. The Others

Black Ribbon  
  
Anshi: Damn...  
  
Bastet: What?   
  
Anshi: What I know you're going to write in this.  
  
Bastet: And there's something bad with this?  
  
Anshi: Yeah!!   
  
Bastet: What am I gonna do?  
  
Anshi: I'm leaving. I'm not gonna spoil this for the readers.   
  
Bastet: Okay.   
  
Anshi: *Leaves*  
  
Bastet: Let's see...disclaimers for this chapter...  
  
.........  
  
Bastet: None! Bwahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Kokoru: Meow.   
  
@@@@@@@===========  
  
Black Ribbon  
  
Chapter 4: The Others  
  
Can you hear me  
Do I speak in vain  
Don't leave the light on  
Darkness will come   
With the dawn  
I'm reaching to find  
The words that define  
The meaning in twined   
To every aching line  
In vain   
I'm waiting here  
At the end  
The urge to defend  
The meaning in trend  
To every aching life  
In vain  
Anshi walked in to Yami's cell with a chair. She set it close to him and sat down, looking very depressed. Yami saw blood on her hands. He found his voice weak and quiet.   
  
"Something happen?"   
  
Anshi didn't answer right away. She waited for a moment.   
  
"Yugi was poisoned." She said solemnly.   
  
Yami was frozen for a mere moment, before speaking.   
  
"What did you do?"   
  
Anshi looked shocked. She hadn't done anything! Sure she had GONE to poison him...but she got there and found him barely alive and gasping for air on his bed. She took him to a hospital, that which explains the blood on her hands. Yami didn't believe her. She was evil...and there was nothing good in her. Anshi looked at the shreds of cloth on the floor below Yami's feet. That was the remainder of his shirt...and the stone floor was cold. She'd send him to her superior.   
  
"Ragna Port." She hissed.  
  
The chains around Yami's wrists vanished, and he fell. He fell for quite a long while too, before hitting a cold stone floor.   
  
"So...so cold." He hissed, teeth chattering.   
  
"Don't you like it?"   
  
Yami looked up to see...his mother? It had to be! Her long black hair, soft...kind eyes, and her gentle touch---all familiar to him. All painful. The memory was painful. She was dead! There was no way she could be here!   
  
"You're not my mother." Yami hissed, slowly sitting up and shivering.   
  
"So you saw through."   
  
The form changed into a large wolf-like form. Five claws on each foot, a long serpentine tail...and eyes that were red with a light that gave no light. Yami was frightened. This was...  
  
"Are you ready to fight me?!"   
  
Yami didn't get a choice. He had to fight. And it didn't turn out well. Yami was falling again...and he was bleeding very badly. He hit the edge of a metal pipe. He looked at the large opening, and considered. Then, without hesitation, he pulled himself into the large, dark maw...unaware of the blood he left all around the opening. Yami lay down once he was deep enough inside. He was weak and tired.  
Anshi thought about Yugi. If she didn't poison him, and Bakura didn't poison him...it only leaves her superior. Damn. That was against her morals. There was nothing to come out of that. And she had just sent Yami Yugi to him. DAMN.   
  
/I wanted to kill him myself./   
  
Anshi departed immediately.   
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Anthy: Wow.   
  
Anshi: I'm not spilling anything about the next chapter.   
  
Anthy: That's harsh. 


	5. In the end

Black Ribbon  
  
Anthy: This is intense.  
  
Anshi: Yep.  
  
Anthy: And I know the ending.  
  
Anshi: Don't tell them!  
  
Anthy: Why would I!?  
  
Anshi: Cuz I'm not sure If I'm going to end it in this chapter or...  
  
Anthy:...  
  
Anshi: In the next chapter.  
  
Anthy: Oh.   
  
Anshi: I am evil.  
  
Anthy: I know the ending...you ARE evil.  
  
Anshi: But I granted his---  
  
Anthy: DON'T!!  
  
Anshi: Like I would tell them.   
  
Anthy: Okay.  
  
Anshi: I think I'm gonna end it in this chapter.  
  
Anthy: Okay!  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Black Ribbon  
  
Chapter 5: In the end  
  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
And in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall   
To lose it all  
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter  
  
I put my trust  
In you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you   
Should know...  
I put my trust  
In you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you   
Should know  
  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
And in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall   
To lose it all  
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter  
  
Anshi ran. She knew that she could very well die, going against the bringer of death himself. But Yami...he was Anshi's kill and hers alone. There was a silence in her mind. But he was close. Very close. Anshi turned around and saw her superior. There was blood dripping from his jaws.   
  
"You told me that I could be the one to kill him." Anshi hissed.   
  
"I lied."   
  
Anshi was seething. Revenge was hers and hers alone. There was gonna be a battle. And it started NOW.   
  
Anshi realized that she was wearing her clawed gloves. She leapt at the demon, already locked in combat. Her claws were fast, but the demon was strong. Blood was already making the floor slippery. Anshi felt jaws bite at her side. No blood yet. Her clawed gloves raked at the red eyes.   
  
"DAMN YOU!!!!" The demon shouted, and Anshi knew one of her hits scratched his eyes out.   
  
The next hit was a claw racking across Anshi's face, under her eye. She staggered, and was pushed into a wall. Anshi looked at the demon's wolf-like head. Blood was spilling from its right eye.   
  
'A blind spot.'   
  
Anshi raked at its face again, tearing a large wound across its snout. She attacked again. Always from its blind spot. She slipped on the bloody floor and couldn't recover in time.   
  
Two jaws crashed down on her waist, picking her up. Anshi scratched at whatever she could. The demon dropped her. With blood flowing into its nose and her in its mouth, it couldn't breath. Anshi took the opportunity.   
  
And it was dead.   
  
Anshi was bleeding really bad, but she'd be okay. She walked towards the exit and found herself by a ditch. There was a black ribbon tied to a card in her path. She picked it up and read it.  
  
"Grant the wish of the captive lying in the bloody hole."   
  
Anshi burned the card and kept the ribbon.   
  
She walked in the ditch, until she found a large pipe.   
  
There was blood all around its opening. Anshi's mind flew to the note. She crept up to the opening and froze.   
  
She could hear a faint heartbeat.   
  
'Oh Ra, this isn't what I think it is...right?'   
  
The former thief looked up at the moonlight beating down on her and climbed into the pipe. The heartbeat was faintly louder. She could see him, lying down and still alive. Yami Yugi was alive. Anshi gently pulled him out and turned him face up on the ground, hiding his eyes from the moonlight.   
  
And the scent of death wrapped around them...like forbidding black ribbon.   
  
I'm no one  
If I can't   
If I can't do something  
For this dying soul  
Revenge is nothing   
Not anymore  
Do you have a wish?  
Let me   
Let me  
Let me grant it for you  
  
"No...you can NOT die now." Anshi hissed.   
  
Yami slowly opened his eyes. He stared up at Anshi, blood pouring from his mouth as he tried to speak. Anshi didn't understand. Why was her heart breaking?   
  
"Anshi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Anshi was scared.   
  
"Can you grant me one last request?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Yami looked into her eyes. Anshi felt a tear fall from them.   
  
"Kill me."   
  
Anshi wiped a tear away and pulled out her dagger. She wrapped the black ribbon around Yami's hand.   
  
"Please...Kill me so I can be with Anthy again."   
  
Anshi paused.   
  
"Kill me..."   
  
And she did.   
The End 


End file.
